Treble's Brewing: Album 2
by TRBLCLFF
Summary: Time for the second Album of the three teams to be released. More rocking music, fun adventure, and a lot of combat to hit our three protag teams. The faunus cousins and their robotic bro have a lot ahead yet to be recorded in the tracks of memory, but with their team at their sides, they'll pull through.
1. Track 1

Tourney rolled around and I said "So we're up first, let's win this." as Bazil said Here's something new." as Nemia became a Bident. I said "Cool, how about you two ladies." Laila said "Yeah, give the audience the eye candy they want." as I asked "Are you referring to your 4th wall joke or the people watching us in the crowds?" She said "Both." as I felt brain pain. Rivera said "Mind nothing of it, it's her running gag." and I said "Better than getting a headache, anyways, our first match is against team Bass from Oceus." Laila said "Cleff battle." as we left the dorm. We walked onto the arena and I said "That music was definitely a good idea. Everyone is rocking out to it." as it turned off. Bazil said "I believe it should be leader against leader." as I said "Perfect." and as soon as the bell went off, I singled out their leader. She said "Hmm, I don't see any weapons on you."

I snapped my fingers and said "Gotta get a beat going, and there." as I stringed out my wires. I said "But of course, no hats in a fight." as I took it off and everyone's jaws dropped as my ears and tail came out. She tried to touch me but I could block every blow and counter just as much. She managed to get hits here and there as I swung to the swamp side and gave some help to Rivera. She said "Thanks." as I swung and Laila said "On your high." as I ducked and her arrow passed me. Rivera was by me as I said "Leaving ash ingots on the field, they have use." as I passed her some grey ash. She said "Tornado." and I roped the guy before spinning him out as she made a sonic slash. I went to help the others. We got them in one place as I said "Laila." and made a giant bow string as she said "One shot, KO." and her hyper arrow sent them flying in its tailwind out of the arena. I stringed them back in my gloves and said "Yes, victory one." and we walked out. Laila said "I could eat." and I said "Yeah, tourney works up some hunger." as Perci came up. I said "Good boy." and he climbed on my shoulder.

We found a place to eat and I said "Tempura please, some sushi for this guy." as it was instant. Rivera said "I'll have some Tempura as well." and Bazil said "Miso for me." as Laila said "Teriyaki." and we were eating. Quain asked "Mind if we join?" as they sat down and got some. I said "Ah, that hits the spot right where it's needed." Quain said "Well, our match is against a team from Sagum." and I said "Knock em dead." as we followed to go watch. I said "Hopefully when Gold goes up, the field isn't thunderstorm." Bazil said "He's a walking lightning rod. But anyways, a team based on archetypes against the visiting team. Cowboy, street punk, emezanian, and ronin. I'm vastly intrigued on their teamwork." as the randomizer started. Savannah and Taiga as I said "Homefield advantage." as the fight went by in a rush. I said "For different styles, they fight well." as it was no time for break and GTER walked up to face team LIYR.

The randomization stopped and Gold froze as Rivera asked "What's up with... oh." and I said "He's scared of lightning." and I sent a message to his motherboard reading "Cris is watching, don't look like a fool, use the turntable." as he took them out of the casing and played the boombox as it floated. I said "Yup, this is what you could call a proto-semblance. The area scanned under the turntables is an area he can control the buzzsaws on freewill."as he absorbed the lightning into them and I said "And now he's activated true combat mode, this fight is already over." as his team decimated them. Gold and his team were doing the robot as I said "Yeah, that's our robo bro." as Perci was cheering in my lap. The matches for the day were over as we left the stadium. Rivera was dashing so I followed her as Bazil said "We'll catch up." tired to no extent.

"What did I tell you guys, our leader is still going, as is this story. Well, I have not anything new to say except I hope you enjoy this new season. I gotta catch up to Bazil now. Bye."


	2. Track 2

I caught up and saw her waiting for an aircraft to land. Someone stepped out and she said "Hello cousin." I stood by her and she seemed indifferent as I said "Wow, someone managed to become reverend killjoy." as she was irked. I rolled my eyes and said "Let me guess, this is the time you say your work here is classified." as she said "Precisely." She was being picky about Rivera's fighting and I said "Shut your ugly horse face up." as she stopped. I said "You don't call the shots for my team, I do. And since you clearly don't treat her like a family member should, you have no right to order her around like that either." and she tried to swing her khopesh at me. I said Nope." and disarmed her. I heard a voice say "Sonny, let your old man deal with this horse face." and she said "Clay." as he said "At your service."

I said "This is going to be fun." as we stood on the sidelines. Clement said "Go wild." and we watched them go head to head. I said "The fact she think that she can win is worth howling in laughter." as we watched. She was trying to hit him as he blocked and the general said "Lantelle. as she stopped. I said "She swung first." and he said "Good to know, uh." as dad said "My son Tristin." as he asked "Why does that make so much sense?" as they left as he shrugged it off. Gold walked up and he asked "Do I know you?" as he opened his motherboard. He said "Oh, the prototype for Crystal." and Gold bowed before walking away. I said "Well, I'm feeling like a nap." as I saw Rivera asleep on my shoulder. I carried her and placed her in bed as we were just watching TV all afternoon.

The rounds to start the doubles were nothing special as we were still indecisive on which of us would represent the team. Bazil said "I think it wise for you and Laila to rep for us." as the midtime break was going on. We went to the dorm and dad challenged me to a fighting game. I said "You're on." as we were in stalemates. He was telling about his last mission and the end joke had me rolling on the floor as Laila asked "Is a perverted joke appropriate now? Wait, that raises a question." I said "Oh, they got divorced when I was 11." and she said "There's my answer. I said "Well, Cris's match is about to start, can't leave Gold to watch that alone." as I left. The others joined as he was watching. I said "Bro, don't overheat your circuitry." and the match was over relatively quickly. He went to see her and she tackled him saying "GOLD!" She said "Sorry, this is my partner Ledia." I said "Hello, I'm..." and she said "Tristan Atlanta, leader of Team TRBL, 17, wolf faunus. And Gold Rodney, prototype of the general's semblance program, reprogrammed by you and Team QRTT leader Quain to be the musician at the Moon-Howl club. In denial of relationship with Cris."

They were both red and the two left as I ran and jumped onto the arena. I said "Well, I'll be danged, Mikey Fresco." He said "Tristin Atlanta, my string playing club bro. How's it going?" I said "Pretty good, your music hit the charts flying." and he said "Still second to you and your bros. Let's see what Key Star has to play." and the bell went off. I said "Time to rock." as I switched to the electric. He said "You're on." and we were rocking hard. He said "Let's finish this." and I said "Laila already did with your partner, now it's my turn." as I switched to fire. He was beaten in our musical battle and I said "Victory." He said "Still got the guts for that, cool to see an old friend. Now let's play the music." as we were playing as we walked out. Rivera came up and Mikey said "Leader of team MRAC (Maraca) at your service." Quain said "Nice to see you again. That party was intense." He said "We blew the roof off and I'm pretty sure Gold got drunk on diesel oil." as he left. Laila said "I think our team leader should rep us in these final rounds." as I said "I'm in, but first I need something to eat." as we went to get dinner.


	3. Track 3

After all the quick eliminations, it was Gold and I as I said "This clef is gonna make your guitar miss a beat." He said "Yeah right, I know you down to a point you don't know yourself." bu I said "I believe I last used lycanthrope one month ago today, so, look up." as he said "Oh no." and I was howling at the moon as I went lycanthrope. He put a good fight up but was defeated as I went back to normal. He said "Nice one bro. I'm gonna rest." and shut down. I carried him to his team and said "Take care of him until Quain can help." Crys against Quain and she won so it left her and I as the finalists.

She said "I look forward o seeing what you can do to hold your own." as I said "Ditto." but the place shook as we got reports of grimm running rampant across the city. I said "A fun and games fight can wait, helping the people comes first." as I wen to the outside. Gold asked "What do we do bro." I said "Do the thing." and the boombox raised as I cut the platform and he lowered us to the ground. Quain said "Whether man or metal, intellect or power." and we said "We'll be bringing upon a grim bloody shower." I said Let's go guys." as I ran ahead and let loose to tear them apart. The full moon ended as I had to resort to easy methods. Rivera said on intercom "Could use a hand right now." as I ran there and said "I got your back." as it was a minatos. I said "Time to take this bull by the horns." as I hopped on it and pulled its horns off before impaling it in the brain. I said "That was easy with its weakened state." and helped her up.

I said "Dad told me somewhere to get something powerful." as we ran. She asked "How much does your dad know about this place?" I said "He's found himself in every room in the building at one point or another." as we found a box labeled "Emergency: Atlanta." and I opened it. I said "Odd, it's a flower. Smells like, wolfsbane." and she said "Oh no." as I said "Oh, wolfsbane." as I grew to lycanthrope and we went out to destroy the grimm. I blacked out sometime during the fight and was unable to move for what seemed like days. I woke up and dad said "Took one hell of a risk listening to me about an emergency." as I asked "Are the others okay?" He said "Thanks to you, everyone made it out alive. Gold's having a bug from the stress but Quain will get rid of it." as I was numb and went to see them. Rivera held me and I looked at my arms to see I'd lost my hands. She said "Sorry." but I replied "I did this to myself, no one else is to blame." and went to watch some TV. Gold asked "Which channel?" and I said "9011."

The news said the city was clear and the club was safe as I said "At least they're safe." as I used my tail to slide on River Web. I felt empty and Gold said "I know bro, without your strings, music and combat are gone." I heard a knock and went to answer as Uncle, aunt, and the guys came in. Quain said "Well before you have an emo character arc, I made these." as he opened a box and said "Brand new robotic hands." as I had him attach them. I felt some pain and said "So they've already connected to your nerves." and I could move them with ease. I said "Of course, that means the semester is over." as I chuckled. Gold said "I think a good thing now is to head on a new adventure." as I said "Seems right, though different directions to the same point." as Quain said "I'm in." We all loaded up and I said "New adventure alongside the best team ever." as Laila said "And with the tourney over, that's a fact." as we started our way


	4. Track 4

A cycloz grimm attack so we were helping the village people deal with the problem. I was leading them and said "Gangway." as I ducked for Bazil to take some out from the shadows. One of them hit me into a tree and I said "Dammit." as I got up and used R.W. to take some of them out. The leader came up and I suspended him in motion like a puppet saying "Take the shot Rita." and she cut it down. I said "Those were hard." and stretched as she came over and said "Lots of stress right here." as she chopped me there." I said "That's better." as Laila said "I'd make a shipping joke, but with his current healing phase, she's his partner to help." as I held onto her. We made it back and said "Monsters dealt with." as they thanked us. We went to the smith shop and Rivera asked "What did you ask for exactly?" as the smith brought our gear and I said "Emblems."as I put on my armor and said "The treble cleff I had as a symbol before the team."

Bazil said "A leaf, I don't get it?" I said "Basil." and he said "Oh, that makes sense." Laila said "It fits with the laurel wreath mark on your head. Blade and arrow." as Rivera asked "Where's mine?" as he said "It was hard to work with his idea, but managed to pull it off. Cloth infused with metals." as she said "My blade." and I said "Didn't have any other ideas." but he hugged me as Bazil said "Yeah, at this point, it's as obvious as Cris and Gold." and we were continuing on our path. I got a call and held out my hand as the hologram projector showed face cam of Gold. He said "Hey bro, just killed some Gorgos, how's it going on your end?" I said "You know, killing grimm, helping people, the normal." as he said "Sorry, grimm attack, gotta go." as he hung up. I said "There are good uses for these hands." as Laila said "Context."

I said "A good place to learn about the full extent of my lycanthrope abilities is visiting home, Tierheim." Bazil said "Taking a boat would be preferable to more walking and there's a dock not to far from here in navalia." We got on boat and I said "Now I can sleep without checking behind my back." as I dozed off. It was a fairly short ride, but a long nap. We got off and I said "Home sweet home." as Laila said "This place is heaven." Bazil said "Quite, it's open, peaceful, and there's no air of danger in any sense." I chuckled and said "Humans tried to take it over, and hence we have the history of humans making dumb plans. Trying to ambush the bats fleet in daytime sound familiar." as Rivera said "Regardless, it's a haven away from the chaos." A voice said "Dang it, you got here first." and I said "Quain, you gotta learn that I'm faster." as he said "Race you there." as Rivera asked "Where is there." as I said "Well, his little sister is the soon to be leader so, the house atop the hill right there." as we rushed off.

I knocked and aunt Gilly opened the door. She gave us hugs and uncle Finn asked "Who is it?" Quain said "Hey dad." and it was a family moment. We sat down and I brought out the herbal tea. I explained and she said "A creature of the night, just like your mother." I chuckled and said "So now we came here to visit and decide on our next course of action." Uncle brought in a large book and said "All of your mother's notes on that transformation." I read through it quickly and said "Done." as he took it back. She asked "So who's the leader of what team." Rivera, Laila, and Bazil were around me as I said "Leader of team TRBL." as Quain said "Leader of team QRTT." Uncle asked "Where's Gold?" I said "If I were to guess, killing Grimm. Us three teams went our own ways and by chance our two ended up here." She said "Well at least you're all safe. Though the best course might be to go to one of the other kingdoms and continue scholarly years." I said "Sure, but which one."


	5. Special: Empires

"Meh, might as well give some background while sonny's running about with his posse by him and his head full of dreams. There are 5 long lasting empires that have stood the test of time. Each for different reasons. The first of which is Tierhiem. The current place where most faunus live. Not for racism or disgression, it's just paradise. Many human armies have tried to take over, but they were met with much rejection of their offers, and many times would end with a few dozen humans dropped for the price of protecting their land. My wife was from that empire and though having sonny being the next leader would've been her dream, seeing his free spirit and love of combat changed her mind. His cousin Quain was another one like him, but I digress.

The next is Oceus, the home sonny's partner came from. It's not to bad a place. Southeast of the 5, an archipelago considered the human's equivalent to Tierheim. The people are a unique brand. By that I mean that the islands couldn't be more different, from blazing sands to frozen cliffs, it's a wonder for anyone who seeks a bit of thrill or wants a peaceful place to relax. Though a big sum are average or high class, there is a place within that not even the most courageous person would step int without a powerful weapon, Hakuma. It is known as the small island of hell for the violence that goes on within it's borders. In agreement with the other islands, they keep to themselves and we don't mess with them. Call it not an innept government, but rather they are their own empire. If you want something hard to find, bring the cash and buy it, considering you have a good weapon to defend yourself with. Eventually, they'll come crying to the rest and be refused for what was agreed on. Anyways, consider it the people in touch with the creative way of life. The main academy for hunters of Oceus Avalo.

Spero, the home of this whack-job and his family. It's not as diverse in geography, but it's considered to be the middle of the 5, a root of income for trade with that statement. And the people coming from all ends of the world, it's a melting pot for races, beliefs, and species. Aa place that has its internal differences, but in the end, we all work together to turn profit for us. Sonny has his way with this as he works with the club and his bros as they call each other. Quite a nice place that treats even the weirdest people as average everyday men or women. Of course, our biggest shame is the failure of Alacroft. What could've been a great city was reduced to rubble because of the grimm. Sonny doesn't seem to get what's in front of himm in many aspects, but that's one he knows to take seriously, despite his slight bias towards humans. After all, of all the empires, Spero was the one responsible for the most attackss on faunus. Eh, we all have our reasons for hating things, and he has many reasons available to hate humans as discretely as he does. Of course, the academy here is Renfire.

Sagum, the glued together people. If there was one rule for Sagum, it's that the unity of a person is through the diversity of others. The only exceprion are obviously the criminals but no differentiation past that. Though, it has to be called glued together with the chaos war's conclusion. Of course, to put it simply, the chaos war was man and faunus settling border disputes. The place was almost destroyed and they hold themselves together with an ever changing economic system. Basically making everything communism while also doing the opposite at the same time. It's basically the vast area for survival of the fittest. Faunus or man doesn't matter here, as long as you can live. For this part of the world, they have Lux academy. It's an okay place to live about as I've seen on missions, but it's definitely nothing like the final place.

Macht is the technological industry. Entertainment, media, anything involving technological advancements comes from here, not for survival, but for the fun of rubbing it in other people's faces. Most ignore their egos and just go along with the natural order of economics but to summarize them in one word: NERDS! But that's just bias against that cousin of Sonny's partner. It's a wasteland of mixed environments that were crammed so closely you'd see it as the world was created here just to give the people and animals troubles. Constantly shifting climates made it a requirement to be adaptable to anything that could happen. The main academy of this area is Cambio. Anyways, let's just finish there, I gotta party to go ruin and hot chicks to flirt with. Sonny really needs to get with that partner of his, their relationship is too obvious. But hey, that's not for me to get on his tail about.


	6. Track 5

I was thinking as Bazil said "Well, I think Oceus sounds nice. It is the region of arts." as the rest of us were in agreement. Aunt Gilly said "May luck meet your endeavors." but I said "Luck has nothing to do with it, it's all in our team." as Laila said "I feel as though that was a cliche line, but it sounded cool." as we read up on boarding schedules and went to the game room. The next ship to Oceus leaving coming and going in just over a day so, not much else to be said. I said "Let's see, two bunks in the guest room, one bunk in his room. There is a predicament." Laila said "Not really, I'll be with Bazil, you can be with Rita." as it was time for dinner. After all the washing up, I was on bottom bunk in Quain's room and she came in as we were both nervous. She tucked in and I held her gently in my arms and she smiled. I whispered "I have no idea what I'm doing." as she giggled and replied "Neither do I." I guess I was catching onto Laila's suspicions as I felt safe in her arms. She kissed my forehead and said "For the best leader ever." as I fell asleep.

I woke up and saw her still sleeping, so I carefully inched my way out of her grip. I went to the kitchen and saw the guys of our teams already up. Bazil asked "How'd it go?" as Quain said "From what I saw, you were in heaven at that point." as I said "Let's see, no grimm attacks, no sociopaths, and we're in the best empire of all, yeah, heaven. Besides, I'm pretty sure the better question would be for Bazil." as he said "It was a reasonably good rest." and I said "Yup, sure." as I got fully dressed. Quain said "And I took time to swap all of their outfits with kimonos." as I said "Bro move." as with fist bumped. He said "Ow, forgot about that." as we were chatting. They walked in and I applauded as Rivera sat by me. I said "It looks cute." as she smiled and Laila said "Just kiss already." as I said "Sure, how's it going between you and Bazil." as she ran out. I said "If she'd learn to stop betting what she can't pay, I wouldn't have to keep winning those bets." as Bazil went to get her.

Quain said "Bro, it's snowy outside." and I said "Snow day." as we both dashed out. I said "SNOW DAY!" and the hills were covered. I said "Race to build a snow fort." as he said "You're on." and I rushed as the others came out. I finished first and said "Done." as I needed to catch my breath. Bazil asked "What's going on?" and I said "On your right." as a snowball tried to hit him. Laila said "Team battle." as they ducked. I said "We don't have any ashes and none of our ranged weapons are well built for snowballs." as Laila said "The obvious, I mean, hello metal hands." so I picked some up and chucked it as it hit Rachelle. We went in and won as I said "Victory." and Rivera tackled me into the snow. Quain said "Looks like the old prank tool is still up." as we saw the mistletoe above us. I said "Heh, guess it can't be helped." as we shared a kiss. She wasn't letting away so I savored the moment until we pulled apart. She said "Now Laila, excuse my language, but shut THE HELL up." as she was quiet.I was on the ground laughing.

Theo said "Those two are just perfect for each other." as we both lit up. She was shivering so I rushed in and got a spare coat. She smiled and I said "Fun day." as it was fun in the snow until lunch time. I was in the kitchen and she asked "Denying?" I said "Eh, not really going to work when they basically know already." as she was helping me. She said "Though, it could work under circumstance to deny." as I said "Ah, just ignore it for the entire journey." and she nodded. I made sure they couldn't see inside the kitchen and finished only to do what I'd felt a growing urge to do. A long kiss and she smiled as I whispered "Shh." and we served the platters. Laila was out of it and I said "Hmm, just put a sugar pack on her head." and she got it instantly. I said "Yup, that's how you fix the broken Laila, sugary content." Quain said "Don't want to know what her browser history looks like." as we high fived. A long day and when it was time for bed, I was a lot more comfortable as she whispered something I couldn't hear. I kissed her cheek and we smiled before falling asleep.


	7. Track 6

Saying goodbye to paradise was hard, but fun knowing adventure remained ahead. I said "Well, onward we go. Too bad cuz is at dad's for the week." as the anchor lifted and we were on deck watching the island get smaller behind us. I said "I'm just gonna nap the way there." as Rivera said "Smart, have a nice rest." as I went to rest. I woke up and saw it was afternoon. I saw Rivera next to me and asked "Where are the others?" She said "On deck, the whole "King of the world" thing." as I said "And there are only two to a room, so we're good." as I put my arm around her. She said "So all discretion i out the window when we're alone." I said "Yup, as Laila would be saying, give the audience what they want." as she chuckled. I sat up to draw in my sketchpad and she looked over my shoulder. She asked "What're you drawing?" and I said "Almost done, been working on it for a while." as I finished.

She looked and I said "Of course, mastering the feminine frame is something I've yet to do, but I hope it looks good." She said "Amazing." and I chuckled. She asked "What else does that projector do?" as I said "Movies, music vids. Basically, the internet at the palm of my hand." as she said "Clever pun." as we had some light jokes. It was dinner time so I ordered room service and we watched from my hand as she helped me eat. I said "I'm unarmed." and she said "More like dirty handed." as I was feeling like music. I strummed up the strings and sang a bit for her. She had tears leaking and I whispered "I love you." She pushed me into a kiss. Holding her close was all I could think and realized the wires had tied themselves up. She replied in a whisper "I love you too." as I was caught in her cobalt gaze. She undressed and said "Time to rest." as I undressed and said "G'night." as I blacked out on the spot.

It was 1.66 day's ride to the archipelago. Rivera said "Home sweet home." and a voice said "Hey, string bro." I said "Yo Mikey." as we did the bro shake. He said "Let me guess, with the academy destroyed, coming here seemed fun." I said "Yeah, something like that." he said "Oh, coming here because higher family told you to finish studies." as I replied "Bingo." He said "Cool, means we can have our musical battles more." and I said "Sweet." as Bazil said "So I guess he's from this island as well." but he said "No, the academy is here on Shinzō, but I am from Tamashī." as I pulled up the map. He said "Cool, let's get going." as we followed him. Laila asked "Wait, which island are you from Rita?" She said "I'm from Maboroshi." as I said "So we're on the island between the your two homes." as we walked to the academy. We arrived and I saw Clement there. He said "Something told me you 4 would come here. Your robotic friend and his team arrived awhile back." as I said "Found him." as the Gold Positioning System located him.

I knocked and he said "Sup bros." as we did the bro shake again. Mikey said "I gotta go see my team, see ya bros." and I said "Peace." as we walked in. He said "After the disbanding of our big group, we were just doing some Grimm kills looking for something to do, and one thing led to another, Erica thought oversea travel was a good idea, and here we are." I said "Pretty sure I know one thing in your thoughts right now, actually two." He said "Try me." I said "1: What Q's up to, and 2:Cris." as he said "You got me." as we saw a gate open up. General, dad, and Cris walked through as Gold was being a nerd. I said "Yeah, he's always intrested in tech upgrades." as he ran up to Cris and gave her a tight hug. I said "And now, we all see that the denial has broken." as it was agreed. He said "Bro, if I stop denying, you should." and Bazil said "Laila's been calling it since day one of this journey, so the novelties worn off. She was a bit red so I just went all out.


	8. Track 7: Final Track

Breaking apart to breathe, Laila said "Yes, you owe 20 Bazil."She was frozen and I said "Think I went overboard." but she pulled me into a tight squeeze. I returned the hug and she whispered the words as if the first time they were said. I knew to fake my face lighting up as I replied the same words and she just held me tighter. Dad said "Props to you sonny. Mad, WICKED props." as I was too busy just holding her. Bazil said "That's our leader for you, takes his relationships seriously." as we separated. Cris said "Since we never got to our battle, let's settle this right here, right now." and I smiled as we went to the balcony. She pulled out her weapon, the laser nekokage and I said "Nice, time to see how long they last."

She tried to rush me as I said "Nope." and had the electric wires going as she tried to hit me. I was sliding out of her path and said "Come on, use that military gear you have, try landing a strike." She kept getting more enraged as I was moving in response. Gold says "Though I don't want to say it, bro has this." as she got a hit on my cheek. I said "Nice, though, look where you stand." as she saw my wires and voltage went as she lost. Gold got her and I said "Victory, team TRBL." as Clement said "And only we know of such a victory." as I went to Rivera. A kiss on the cheek and I said "After all the action, I'll be in my room." as I went to record my own solos. Rivera came in and asked "You okay?" I said "Yeah, just a bit of blood." as she sat by me. I strung a song for her and she said "Aw, so sweet." as I kissed her forehead. She smiled and I held her in my arms as she said "TV time."

The next day, I woke up and saw her dressing in formal code. I asked "Going somewhere?" She replied "Decided to meet with family for the first time in a while, try smoothing things out." as I said "I'll come with for if things go south." as I dressed formally. We took a ferry to Maboroshi and she said "It's obvious which house is mine." as I said "Big manor." and she said "Yup." as we walked up the hillside trail and arrived. She rung the gate bell and a butler came out to greet her. He said "Hello madam Arturo, it has been quite some time." and she was pretending to be formal. He asked "And who might you be sir?" I said "Tristain Atlanta, her partner in our team." He said "Well, quite a lively fellow. Being honest, the masters here are dead stiffs." as I said "I feel a deep sense of pity for whoever works for them." as he said "Ditto to that. Call me Potts." as he led us in.

I said "Nice place, then again, the whole rich scumbag idea is being crammed in the more I look." She said "Shh." so I followed. Potts said "Sorry, her relationship with the Mr. and Mrs. is not one well constructed." I said "Meeting her cousin, that was something I got the aroma of." as my ears and tail poked out. We arrived at the living room and her cousin was sitting there. Her father looked like a stereotypical businessman and greeted formally. She seemed to believe his bluff but I said "Okay, stop lying to yourself." as he asked "Excuse me?" I said "You heard me, I can tell you're pretending to give a care about her well being when all you see in her is a walking puppet to hand off your status to when your old wrinkly body can't support it's own ego." The room froze and he asked "Who, might I ask, are you to say that." I said "Her partner, team leader, boyfriend, you know, the usual." Though, if more is needed." as I projected my album cover. He was irked and her cousin said "Best not to, he's not unarmed." He tried with a flamberge but I stringed my wires and said "Nice try. And this weapon model is seriously out of date."

He was getting closer to anger so I said "Of course, after the destruction of Renfire, I had to get some replacements for lost limbs." as I removed my glove to show my metal hands. Rivera said "I'll stay out of this fights." as I said "Sure, this will be a fun tussel." Her mother and cousin looked at me as I smiled and said "You know, people like you, who don't care for their own blood, they are just the main reason I hate humans." as he tried to hit me. I said "Ah, so this is a rushed pop song. Got it." and his movements were met with River Web. I said "Definitely going to make a good song from this." as he was exhausting. He tired out and Rivera came over to me. I said "Glad we could remove any hatred before further communication." as Rivera kissed my cheek. Their jaws dropped and I said "Guess she hit the nail on the head faster than I would." as we sat down.


End file.
